supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gooch Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Submission Reel Observation Begins Jo: " " Becky-Sue: "We need to buy a birthday present for your cousin." Observation Continues family are shopping at the mall Jo: " " steps in Jo: "Lilly, Andrew and Maddy, . You three must stop these tantrums . If you continue, we will have to go home early and get your cousin a birthday present another time. Is that clear?" Parent Meeting House Rules Becky-Sue puts the triplets onto the Naughty Couch Lunchtime Jo: "It wasn't long before the triplets started kicking up and refused to eat their lunch." Becky-Sue: "I want you to eat your lunch, and then you can go play." Andrew: "NO! I HATE TURKEY SANDWICHES!" Becky-Sue: "Andrew, do not shout at the table. If you do that again, then you're going to the Naughty Couch." screams in Becky-Sue's face Becky-Sue: "Lilly, do not shout at mommy like that." spits in Becky-Sue's face Madison: "NO!" throws her plate on the floor Jo: "Madison! That is not acceptable." throws a tantrum takes Andrew, Lilly and Madison to the Naughty Couch Becky-Sue: "You three are staying on that couch until I tell you to get up." [Becky-Sue takes Lilly's Monster High Rochelle Goyle doll, Madison's Abbey Bominable doll, and Andrew's Big Bang Pegasus Metal Fusion Beyblade and puts them all into the toy time-out box] Jo: "However, Lilly wasn't giving up without a fight. She raided the fridge multiple times. The other triplets just stayed on the couch." escapes the couch, goes into the kitchen and starts chewing snake lollies Becky-Sue: "No, we're not having snake lollipops, now let's go back to the Naughty Couch." takes the snake lollipops from Lilly and takes her back to the Naughty Couch Lilly: "GIVE ME MY LOLLIES!!!!" Becky-Sue: "No. No lollies while you have to stay in time-out." puts the snake lollies back in the kitchen cupboard Lilly: "Poopie Head!" Jo: "Just ignore that." Lilly: "GIVE ME MY LOLLIES NOW, POOPIE HEAD!!!" starts to lose her patience Becky-Sue: "Lilly, when I say 'No lollies,' I mean 'No lollies,'" smacks Becky-Sue's face Becky-Sue: "Stop it, you do not hit mommy. That is not nice." confiscates Lilly's Midnight violet Nintendo 3DS] escapes the Naughty Couch, dashes into Becky-Sue's bedroom and watches Sonny With a Chance on TV Becky-Sue: "Please turn off the TV now. You cannot watch Sonny With a Chance if you are in timeout." Lilly: "NO!" switches off the TV, puts Lilly back to the Naughty Couch and confiscates Lilly's Sonny With a Chance DVDs Jo: While Andrew and Madison did their 7 minutes, Lilly was still resisting. Becky-Sue: "Madison, Andrew, you both had to come to the Naughty Couch because you were both being very naughty by acting up at the kitchen table. This is where you will be if you do that again, and I want an apology." Madison and Andrew: "Sorry." Becky-Sue: "Thank you. You may now get up." Lilly the Fighter is now eating Reese's peanut butter cups Becky-Sue: "No, no candy while you have to stay in time-out." takes the peanut butter cups from Lilly and puts them out of her reach puts Lilly back to the Naughty Couch and walks away with no conversation Lilly: "GIVE ME BACK MY PEANUT BUTTER CUPS, YOU bleep!!!" Becky-Sue: "Lilly was the most dominant and aggressive amongst the triplets, and she still would not go down without a fight, no matter how many times I put her back on the Naughty Couch." is now eating a Hershey's milk chocolate bar Becky-Sue: "Give me the chocolate bar. You are not allowed to have that while you have to stay in time out." eats the whole chocolate bar Lilly: "There. All gone." Becky-Sue: "Since you didn't listen to me when I told you to give me the chocolate bar, you now bought yourself an extra 7 minutes of timeout. Also, you lost another toy." confiscates Lilly's Opretta doll and puts Lilly back on the Naughty Couch Lilly: "You're mean, Mommy!" walks away with no conversation grabs a can of lemonade from the fridge and drinks it Becky-Sue: "No, Lilly. We're not having lemonade, now give me the can because you still have to stay in time-out." takes the can from Lilly and puts Lilly back on the Naughty Couch Jo: "Finally, Lilly gave up and she stayed on the Naughty Couch and did her time. Becky-Sue's presistance paid off. Or so we thought." Becky-Sue: "Apologize to Mommy." Lilly: "NO! Not until you give me my lemonade!" Becky-Sue: "First, apologize to Mommy, then you can have your lemonade." Lilly: "SORRY!!!" Jo: "Lilly, you shouldn't shout like that. You have to be sincere and mean it. Now give your mommy a nicer apology." Lilly: "Sorry, mommy." Becky-Sue: "Thank you. Now give me a hug and a kiss." and Becky-Sue hug and kiss Snack Jar Technique discovers Hershey's milk chocolate bars, Girl Scout caramel deLites cookies, Rainbow Chips Deluxe cookies, Lunchables, Reese's peanut butter cups, cans of lemonade, Nabisco SnackWells Devil's Food cookies, Chips Ahoy! cookies, Little Debbie Zebra Cakes, Doritos, Nutter Butter, Coconut Chips Deluxe cookies, Wonder bread, vanilla Zingers, apple chips, banana chips, snake lollies, Little Debbie's Oatmeal Creme pies, Swiss cake rolls, Hostess Twinkies, SnoBalls, Merita breads, Cheetos and Nutty Bars in the cupboard Becky-Sue: "Come on, kids. Let's help Mommy and Jo-Jo clean out." opens the pantry to reveal Moon Pies, Nilla wafers, Swedish Fish, Drake's Devil Dogs, Warheads, Chocodiles, Ding Dongs, raspberry Zingers, Little Debbie Fudge Rounds, cherry pie, apple pie, Suzy Q's, Ho Hos, Choco Pies, moon pies, Cracker Jacks, chocolate Zingers, Sno Balls, doughnuts, Hostess Cupcakes, Rice Krispie treats and beef jerky Jo: "More?!" the cupboard, there are more lollipops, more doughnuts, Oreo cookies, Little Debbie Cloud cakes, Little Debbie banana pudding rolls, Choco pies, apple strudels, Entenmann's cupcakes, Drake's Ring Dings, Strawberry shortcake rolls, Skittles, May West snack cakes, Gansitos, raspberry Zingers, vanilla wafers, saltine crackers, Ritz crackers, vanilla Zingers and Hostess CupCakes Tossing out some treats Reflection Room Stay in Bed Dining Out Jo: " " Lilly: "Ew, yuck! I hate yucky tomatoes and spinach!" slams the salad bowl at the waiter's face feels embarrassed Charlie: "Oh, no..." knocks the breadsticks over, and pulls the table cover off Becky-Sue: "Come on, kids. We're leaving." Jo: "That night, Lilly was ejected from the restaurant by the owner." Becky-Sue Gets a Phone Call phone rings Becky-Sue: "Hello, Gooch residence, this is Becky-Sue speaking." ???: "How's my favorite little sister doing?" Becky-Sue: "I can't complain, Antoinette." Antoinette: " " Becky-Sue: " " Antoinette: "That's good! I'm here to give a reminder about Winston's birthday party. You know that he will be turning 6, right? Becky-Sue: "Right." Antoinette: "And this year, he will have an Angry Birds-themed party." Becky-Sue: "Okay, so we got him a present from the store." Antoinette: "Wonderful! Your permission slip that you sent us is still in my...oh, my gosh...what is the word I am looking for?" Becky-Sue: "Your office?" Antoinette: "Oh, that's right! My office!" Lilly vs. Jo Time to Get Dressed Jo: Later on, Lilly wanted to go to her friend Melissa's house. However, Becky-Sue was taking them to their cousin's birthday." Becky-Sue: "Charlie, can you help the triplets to get dressed please? I've already laid their party clothes on their beds. And hurry them up because we only have 7 hours to get ready." Charlie: "I have a really good special relationship with my Cousin Winston, but I'm too old for his birthday party." Charlie: "Lilly! Andrew! Maddy! Time to get dressed!" Lilly: "Mom, can I go see my friend Melissa?" Becky-Sue: "No, not today. We need to visit cousin Winston for his birthday party. Now go upstairs with Charlie and put your party dress on please." Lilly: "I WANNA SEE MELISSA!!! I HATE COUSIN WINSTON!" Becky-Sue: "I said not today! Melissa and her mommy and daddy are going on a camping trip today." comes down to Lilly's level Jo: "Excuse me Lilly, this is a warning. You have to put your party dress on for your cousin's birthday party otherwise your Monster High Dolls and your TV privileges will be gone for 3 days. So you will see Melissa another day." Becky-Sue: "And we need to drop Charlie off at his friend's house on our way to Winston's party." Lilly: "I WANT TO GO TO MELISSA'S HOUSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jo: "Not today, dear." takes the triplets upstairs to their room and Jo and Becky-Sue follow them Lilly: "I DON'T WANNA PUT MY PARTY DRESS ON!" Becky-Sue: "Yes you do. Look, your party dress is your favorite color, yellow and it looks very lovely on you when you first had it on." and Andrew are dressed Out to the Car runs away from the car and runs to Melissa's house Lilly: "I WILL SEE MELISSA IN NO TIME AT ALL!" Becky-Sue: "Charlie, can you stay with Andrew and Madison?" catches Lilly Becky-Sue: "Come on." Jo: "Your cousin is expecting you." Lilly: "I WANT MELISSAAAAA!!!" Jo: "Well it's too late now!" Lilly: "I WANNA SEE MELISSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! WINSTON IS A DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" tries to get Lilly in to the car, but Lilly hits her Jo: "No, you do not hit mommy." runs back in the house, packs all her stuff and runs all the way to Melissa's house Becky-Sue: "Now what do I do, Jo?" Jo: "Grab Lilly by the hand directly to the car, otherwise she will lose her Monster High dolls and her TV privileges for a week." Lilly: "TOO LATE, POO POO HEADS! I ALREADY PACKED MY MONSTER HIGH DOLLS! I PACKED EVERYTHING AND NOW I WILL GO TO MELISSA'S HOUSE!" takes off all of her clothes and runs off naked Jo: "Lilly, you put your party dress and your coat back on and leave them on. Otherwise, you will lose not only your Monster High dolls and your TV privileges for a week, but also your friends for a week as well." Lilly: "GIVE ME MY BAG!!!!" takes Lilly's bag back in the house Lilly: "Mummy is a horrible person." Cousin Winston's Birthday Party family arrives at Cousin Winston's backyard Becky-Sue: "If you continue to carry on this way, then I WILL ''put you on the Naugthy Couch once we get home!" is dressed in a Red Angry Birds costume Becky-Sue: "Now Antoinette, I would like you to meet Jo Frost." shakes Jo's hand eagerly opens his present to reveal an Angry Blue Bird [''Angry Birds music is playing in the background] Winston: "We'll play Pin the Tail on the Red Bird and a matching game...we have the cake pops, cookies, cupcakes, and the cake!" is bored but then sees the sodas Lilly: "Soda!" Party Aftermath and Becky-Sue drag Lilly straight to the Naughty Couch Jo: "Andrew, go play with your toys quietly. And as for you, Lilly, your behavior at the party was very appalling. You do NOT ruin other people's birthdays, you do NOT make a mess at Winston's house, you do NOT inconvenience everybody and you do NOT hurt other people! It is bad enough that you ruin the holidays. I would ask you to stay on this couch for 7 minutes because every time you were being very rude at the party, you will be disciplined. Not only did you lose your Monster High dolls, your TV privileges and your friends for 2 weeks, but you have just lost your phone privileges for 2 weeks as well. If you get up before your time is up, then we will send you to bed without dinner." Lilly: "I WANT TV!" escapes from the Naughty Couch, runs upstairs to Becky-Sue's bedroom and watches on DVD Lilly: "GET OUT YOU FILTHY UNBEARABLE ANIMAL!!!!" grabs her bag, races out of the front door and runs to Melissa's house discards her clothes Becky-Sue: "Now what do I do?" Lilly: (screaming) "YOU'LL NEVER STOP ME, MOMMY! NEVER!!!!!!!" puts on her overalls and blouse and shoes and arrives at Melissa's house in time to see Melissa and her family going on a camping trip Melissa: "Hi." Lilly: "I just came to go camping with you." Melissa: "I'm sorry, Lilly. My mom says it's just for the family only. I'll see you next week." Lilly: "I DON'T CARE!" puts her bag in the boot and tries to climb into Melissa's family's car Becky-Sue: "There you are!" Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts